The Riddle
by Ooo-shiny
Summary: The Riddler smiled slightly to himself. Oh, how much fun it was play games with the Batman. So smart, a mind that almost rivaled his. Almost. He would have the Batman out of his way, and the the whole world would be his game. Now that would be fun.
1. Chapter 1

The Riddle

Chapter 1:

Life is complicating. It's confusing and full or questions. But maybe that's the point.

Gotham was never a pretty place to live, not even in the best of times. Somehow, it beckoned to a criminal's soul, which meant that Gotham gathered the lowest most idiotic scum.

Gotham could have been an amazing city with the right help. It had the potential, but not the money. It was often wondered why, though, because Gotham also held some of the highest, richest, men in the world. They should have been a wealthy, top-notch city. But they weren't for one reason. That 99.9 of those rich billionaires only cared about themselves. And the .1 percent of those billionaires that actually cared about the city was Bruce Wayne, aka, Batman.

Batman stared at the computer screen, rubbed sleepiness from his eyes and stared back into its depths. It held secrets, he was sure. There had to be a pattern in the Riddler's recent robberies.

The Riddler wasn't a common thief. He was more then that. He was smart, and his madness usually had a method. Possibly the thing that made him most dangerous was the fact that he was smart, calculating, and usually thought things out before going through with them. There was a secret meaning in everything he did, never anything like the Joker's plans.

The map showed what he had robbed, and where it had been stolen from. So there had to be a method there some where, something out of the ordinary. Something carefully tucked away, yet obvious.

Or maybe the Batman was just over analyzing things.

They all had to do with time, so why couldn't he figure out why? A pocket watches chain, an antique clock, a beautiful gold pocket watch.

The map faded, turning into a black screen with carefully written words.

What words start with T, can be put together and still make sense?

Batman gets it a second after it's too late. Time Travel. But a ray has already picked him out of cave.

XxXxXx

Terry or Batman soared over the city, although it was unusually quiet.

Gotham in 2062 hadn't changed much from Gotham in 2012. Sure, there was more tech, maybe more security, but really, nothing had changed.

Gotham still called to a criminal's soul, despite the constant looming threat named Batman, who basked in its secretive depths just as they did.

The night was quiet, most of the major criminals holed up; making their plans about the many different ways they could kill their problem, Batman. But one criminal in those dark alleyways was the reason that Terry was searching obsessively.

The Riddler. A man who loved puzzles, basked in secrets, and tucked one into every single one of his plans. He was at least eighty now, no longer in his prime, but this time he didn't need to be. A teenager who had stumbled upon Bane's Venom was plenty of bulk for Edward Nigma.

"Terry," Bruce's voice snapped in Terry's ear, startling him out of his stare at the ground below.

Terry winced; this seemed to be the billionth time the old man had snapped in his ear with suggestions, scaring Terry.

"Yeah?"

"There's an unidentified energy signature in Crime Alley. Check it out."

Terry didn't bother answering, because there wasn't anything to say. Bruce wouldn't expect an answer anyway.

XxXxXx

Bruce rubbed his head, pulling his hand away sticky with blood. He must of smacked his head harder than he'd thought. He swore softly. He hated time travel, hated the Riddler, and hated the throbbing headache he had.

"I'll get you Nigma." He whispers, standing to his feet.

Although, Riddler, who was listening doubted it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Timpul De Călătorie**

**"Much unhappiness has come into the world because of bewilderment and things left unsaid."**

* * *

Gotham City 2062

It was a constant, endless struggle for the Riddler. A constant challenge, a puzzle that he couldn't solve, and oh, how he longed to solve it. Every criminal did; longed to solve the reasons behind Batman, longed to figure him out, longed to _kill _him.

It was the Riddler's favorite type of game, and he was determined to play.

"Perimeters are clear." Retorted a boy, around 15 years old, wearing a grey jacket over a blue tee with a pair of jeans on. His black hair was shaggy, but only hung to mid-neck. He had piercing blue eyes, their icy quality giving cockiness to his stance.

Riddler smiled, his finger drumming across his desk. "How can you be so sure? I hear the Batman appears out of nowhere."

Davin shrugs. "He shouldn't be a problem."

The Riddler waves him away, chuckling inwardly. If possible, Bane's Venom had made the Davin even more cocky. "So sure of himself," He murmurs.

* * *

Terry lands, dropping next to an old historical building, the paint long ago faded. Didn't seem like much of a place for a power surge, but who knew? Maybe he'd get another chance to slam Powers.

He touches this invisibility button, fading into the background. His feet made no sound on the pavement, as he made his way to the door. Stepping inside he's surprised by the man glancing around the old shack.

The Batman. The original one; or at least someone dressed like him.

Still invisible he moves toward the other Batman, cautiously, ready. When he's an arms length away, the original Batman whirls out, his fingers clenching Terry's suit.

"Show yourself." He orders, all business. Terry, figuring he didn't have much of a choice, appeared.

* * *

Bruce studies the costume. It's a good imitation of Batman, although more futuristic. A red bat on the chest, no cape, and any seams on the clothes were virtually invisible.

"Who are you?" He demands, his grip tightening.

"Batman," He replies cockily, and Bruce glares. His voice gave away he was a kid, at best twenty years old.

"No," Bruce mutters, his voice controlled. "You aren't."

"Mind letting go of me?" The kid asks.

"Yes."

"Well glad to see you're a chatty batty as usual. The one word awnsers don't get us anywhere. How about you let me go, and I'll explain the parts I understand."

Bruce studies the teenager, glaring at him. "How about you start talking?"

He shrugs, dropping it. "So, I think you're about 50 years into your future. I'm the Batman now, although you help from the batcave-"

"Stop."

"Why? I thought you wanted me to talk. I'm talking."

"You don't want to know more about your future than absolutely necessary."

"Well, we're past one word sentences."

Bruce sighs inwardly. "I'm looking for the Riddler."

"So am I."

* * *

Gotham 2012

Alfred sighs, walking down the stairs into the batcave. Sometimes he felt that Bruce's obsession was unhealthy. Not the crime-fighting. The staying up until six 'o clock in the morning. Now there had to be something unhealthy about that.

"Master Bruce-" No one was there. And there was a note on the chair. Walking over Alfred picks it up, reading it.

_The Riddles are starting._

"Oh dear," He murmurs, going to call Dick and Barbra.

* * *

**Me: Hey Babs!**

**Babs: Hi  
**

**Nightwing: I wasn't in this chapter.  
**

**Babs: Neither was I!  
**

**Me: Sorry guys, but I couldn't find a way to fit you in here. You'll be in the next chapter.  
**

**Nightwing: *Pokes her* Can I do it?  
**

**Babs: I haven't yet!  
**

**Nightwing: I asked first.  
**

**Babs: Yeah, sure, just let the birdie 'cause you have a crush on him.  
**

**Me: Stop whining. We can all do it!  
**

**Babs: Shiny owns nothing,  
**

**Nightwing: Except for her laptop,  
**

**Me: And the clothes on my back.  
**

**Nightwing: Read and Review!  
**

**Me: Reveiws feed me. And if you do not review, I shall starve, which will cause me to die, which means you will not get another chapter.  
It's so easy! Just press the button down there...  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Viaxe o Tempo**

**I am searching for abstract ways of expressing reality, abstract forms that will enlighten my own mystery.**

* * *

Gotham 2012

Nightwing and Batgirl studied the note. The handwriting was careful, although it clearly wasn't Bruce's.

"Sooo..." Drawled Batgirl. "Any idea where Bats is?"

"The Riddle has begun;" Reads Dick. "Wasn't he tracking the Riddler?" The Riddle?"

Barbara shrugged. "W-"

They're cut off by a cackling coming from the computer screen.

"Hello Batgirl, Nightwing." He smiles, his face appearing on the screen. "By now you've probably realized that Batman is gone." He leans back in his chair, looking smug and satisfied with himself.

"Where have you taken him?" Snaps Batgirl, glaring at him intensely.

"Oh, just to the future, for a...visit...with my future self."

"Send him back," Growls Nightwing. "Or else."

Riddler smiled, amused by the fierce protection the two partners of the Dark Knight were feeling for their mentor.

"In good time. A little harmless puzzle is in order."

"Last I checked, your version of harmless is different than ours."

"He will not be hurt." Riddler reassures. "10 challenges that the Bats and you two will figure out At the end of each challenge you will find a clue, which shall lead you to the next challenge. At the end of all the challenges you will find a machine that will bring Batman back. _If _he makes it through the challenges."

* * *

"We need to find Riddler." Bruce mutters, turning to walk out the door.

"No, we need to go back to the cave."

"Fine." Bruce mutters.

The boy presses a button on his belt, but nothing happens. He motions Bruce over, and they step out of the empty house. Terry presses another button and a car becomes visible, pure black, and a very different build than most cars. The top of the car slides open, revealing a black interior, red wires snaking all over it. The teenager leaps in, the red wires giving a slight reddish eerie glow to his suit.

"Are you getting in?" He demands.

Batman climbs in, frowning.

"Jeez." The kid mutters. "No need to frown about everything."

The top of the car slides back on. "We're headed back to the cave." The teenager informs. "We'll be there in a sec." A momentary pause. "Just wait 'till I get there please, I barley understand it."

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the short chappie.**

**Nightwing: She wasn't whelmed about this chapter.  
**

**Me: Not. at. all.  
**

**Nightwing: Where's Babs?  
**

**Me: Places.  
**

**Nightwing: You don't know, do you?  
**

**Me: Nope.  
**

**Nightwing: Can I do it?  
**

**Me: *Shrugs* Sure.  
**

**Nightwing: Sh-  
**

**Me: Wait!  
**

**Nightwing: what?  
**

**Me: Should I add some relationships? Like uh...NightwingxBatgirl or NightwingxZatanna and TerryxDana or TerryxMax?  
**

**Nightwing: I hate how fanfictioners get to decide our fate.  
**

**Me: *Growls* Just do the Disclaimer.  
**

**Nightwing: Shiny owns nothing, and as she has found out, she no longer owns the clothes on her back.  
**

**Me: ...Yeah I do...  
**

**Nightwing: You must R&R&ER  
**

**Me: ER?  
**

**Nightwing: Eat Ritz.  
**

**Me: Read and Reveiw. You don't HAVE to eat Ritz, but whatever keeps you whelmed. If you do not reveiw my hunger will eat me, and you will not have this story.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Taistil Ama**

**Self-acceptance comes from meeting life's challenges vigorously. Don't numb yourself to your trials and difficulties, nor build mental walls to exclude pain from your life. You will find peace not by trying to escape your problems, but by confronting them courageously. You will find peace not in denial, but in victory.  
**

* * *

**Gotham City 2062  
**They pulled into a cave, looking extremely similar to the one Bruce was familiar with. There were more glass cases on the wall, and they all held costumes, sans one. There was a bigger collection, with more souvenirs, but much of the cave that Bruce had spent his time in remained the same.

Terry jumped out of the Batmobile, Bruce following. An old man appeared from the shadows, his eyes narrowing into a glare as they rested upon Bruce.

"Terry," He growled, his tone gravely, "You have some explaining to do."

* * *

**Gotham City 2012**

"So that's it? No death trap, no threats, just a _game!_" Snaps Barbara, pacing the batcave irritably.

"Stop pacing. Your giving me a headache." Mutters Nightwing, glaring at the offending computer screen, as he tried to trace the origins of Riddler's broadcast.

"Shut up Grayson!"

"We're back to last names for insults?"

"I don't have time to make up insults! We have to get Bruce out of the future!"

"What do you think I'm working on?"

"Are you naturally irritating or do you have to work at it?" She demands, indignantly.

"Barbara, get whelmed, get traught."

"WHELMED AND TRAUGHT AREN'T WORDS!" She screams.

Dick sighs. Why was Barbara being so difficult? Sure, she was worried about Bruce, but so was he, and he wasn't being a pain in the butt. He was tempted to pull her into a hug, but they were broken up. "Listen Barbara. The only way we're going to get Batman out of the future is to play the Riddler's game. Every time we've went up against Riddler, we have to play his games, it's the only way out of his traps."

"There has to be another way!"

"There isn't. We just have to deal with the fact that we have to do what he wants."

She shakes his head. "Okay. What do we have to do?"

* * *

**Gotham City 2062**

The older Bruce shakes his head. "Time Travel is tricky."

"As we've figured out," Cuts in Terry.

Bruce didn't have the slightest idea how his older self dealt with Terry. The kid was cocky, even his stance held it.

His older self continued. "We know that the Riddler has to be behind this somehow. Which means you two find him, and you go back home."

"Good." Bruce says. "The sooner I get out of my future, the better."

The old man nods, approving. He's about to speak, but is cut off by the sudden beeping of the batcomputer.

"Unknown TV source." The metallic voice reports. "Watch?"

The former Batman presses a button, and Riddler appears on the screen.

The villain smiles. "Batman, if you're watching, and I do sincerely hope you are, your first challenge to get home starts in Crime Alley."

The picture fades. "Let's head to Crime Alley." Says Terry, slipping on his mask.

Older Bruce shakes his head. "You don't know what you might be going up against, or exactly where to start. It's 4:00 in the morning and you don't want civilians to get in your way. Besides," He adds, a little softer. "You're probably tired."

The younger Bruce sighs, looking a little frustrated, but nods, understanding the reasons.

* * *

**Me: Hey!**

**Nightwing: Why did you make me and Babs get in a fight?  
**

**Me: 'Cause it's fun to write you to while your fighting.  
**

**Nightwing: I'll do it!  
**

**Babs: It's my turn! He did it last time!  
**

**Nightwing: 'Cause you weren't around.  
**

**Babs: Grayson-  
**

**Me: Don't fight! Dick, you can do the disclaimer, Babs you can do the review.  
**

**Nightwing: Shiny owns nothing. She wants to, and she wants to own words like traught and whelmed, but she dosen't.  
**

**Me: *Sighs* It's so depressing.  
**

**Babs: YoU mUsT rEaD aNd ReVieW**

**Me: DO YOU WANT ME TO STARVE!  
**

**Babs: SHE WILL STARVE!  
**

**ME: YES I WILL! AND THANK YOU TO THE LOVLEY REVIEWERS BY THE NAMES OF, Love This Story and Circle of Phoenix! IF YOU WANT CHAPTERS FASTER YOU MUST REVIEW!  
**


End file.
